


someone needs to be told

by lostin_space



Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “You know, Ortecho, it’s pretty hot when you just spew scientific theories at me.”“You know, Guerin, it’s pretty hot when we have plans and you show up sober.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Liz Ortecho
Series: Liz Ortecho Week 2020❤️️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	someone needs to be told

**Author's Note:**

> liz ortecho week day one: Liz + Science

“You know, Ortecho, it’s pretty hot when you just spew scientific theories at me.”

“You know, Guerin, it’s pretty hot when we have plans and you show up sober.”

Michael giggled from across the room and Liz sighed as she looked up at him. She knew he was struggling, she really did, but so was she. He was sort of the only brain that was directly helpful to what she was doing and he was tainting it with whatever substances he could get his hands on. She couldn’t even imagine what he was on to make him _giggle_.

“Alright, give me your arm,” she said, pushing her goggles up and going to wash her hands. He looked up at her from his chair, smirk in full force as he raised an eyebrow.

“Whatcha gonna do with it if I do?”

“Give you fluids so you sober up,” she said, grabbing another set of gloves and alcohol swabs.

“I don’t do needles,” he said as she pulled out one and attached it to a tube to attach to a solution.

“Yeah, well,” she sighed, grabbing his arm and tying a tourniquet around his bicep.

“That’s not how you tie a guy up, Ortecho,” he said, still showing his teeth. She rolled her eyes and wiped a spot on his arm with alcohol.

“You’re one of the smartest people I know, Michael, and I’ve met a lot of smart people,” she sighed, grabbing the IV and slowly pushing it into his arm, “So why are you making this so complicated?”

“Making what complicated?”

“My work,” she told him. He seemed to get a little more serious, still looking up at her with big, dilated eyes. “I don’t ask for your help for no reason, Michael. I’m trying to bring back your brother, but I’m also working on something groundbreaking. Regenerative cells are complicated and don’t like being messed with. It’s an uphill battle and, while I’m doing this specific thing to bring back Max, it’s also my job and my passion. Your mind is incredible, but if you’re going to continue to be a hindrance to my work, then you need to stop coming here. This is bigger than you and you know it. Act like it.”

Michael sighed and gave the tiniest smile, patting the IV as a small act of agreement.

“Like I said, Ortecho, so sexy when you talk science to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
